Percy Grows Up
by Red Baron15
Summary: Everyone sees him as their hero. His friends think they know him. Yet it has never occurred to them to ask about his past, the many hardships he faced before being introduced to the life of a demigod.
1. The Beginning of a Legend

There is a place in another dimension where space-time continuum ceases to exist. This is probably due to the fact that faded primordials and gods, such as Pan and Pontus go here as their own personal resting place.

This place was created by Chaos in honor of _its_ **(I know some people say Chaos is a girl and some others a guy. To avoid any arguments I'm going to refer to Chaos as an object)** good friend, the being that kick-started the beginning of the cosmos with Chronos by her side, Ananke. This place, this _void_ was created in honor of her daughters, The Moirai, or The Fates.

With help from the primordial god of time the Void was devoid **(See what I did there? :D) **of any sense of time, effectively creating another dimension dedicated to the faded and hierarchy.

Clotho- Fate of birth, Lachesis- Fate of life, and Atropos- Fate of death lived in their private chambers with the occasional visit to where they mainly reside over, Earth. Thats where they were now, where no one could disturb them. Right now they were looking at their collection of the strings of fate. They arrived and looked over a string too long to belong to a mortal and too short too belong to a Titan.

It could only belong to the 6 elder gods- Hestia, Hades, Demeter, Poseidon, Hera, and Zeus in that order. The piece of yarn was sea-green in color, and it belonged to the god of the seven seas.

"The god has lived a long life, survived the horrid act that we brought upon him after his birth, fought in the Trojan war, and sired some of the greatest all-time heros," the 3 sisters said in unison "and now its time for him to do the same yet again."

Down on Earth a certain sea god seemed to have coincidentally forgot of the oath he and his brothers created, and entered Sally Jackson's household with the intention of consummating their relationship._

**9 Months Later**

Sally Jackson had just entered the hospital when her water broke. She stayed overnight and went into labor the next day. She knew that the boys father was the Earthshaker, and knew of the hardships he would nave later in life. When the boy was brought to her, the boy with majestic sea-green eyes and ebony hair, she knew that she'd do anything to protect him. Even though he was a son of the sea Sally decided to name after a son of the sky, one of the few heroes to have a non-tragic ending. Sally smiled softly at her newborn "Hello Perseus 'Percy' Jackson, welcome to the world." In the void at around the same time a sea green string with all the hardships this boy was meant to face was was completely woven, a life much shorter and crueler than that of his father. The Fates had decreed it.


	2. The First Encounter

**( For the life of me I can't understand why there is such a positive reaction to King of Sarcasm. The only explanation I could come up with is the fact that that I included Chuck Norris. He makes everything better...To tell you the truth I wanted to delete it. Anyways, enough about me, onwards! :D)**

It was a hauntingly cold and dreary December morning in the Upper East Side. Actually saying it was cold was an understatement. It was the coldest day recorded since the Early Season Snowstorm of '87. The winter of 1993/94 was breaking all-time records.

If you could listen past the howling 50 mph wind on East 104th and first street you would hear a wail. The unmistakable cry of a mere newborn baby.

The baby was 2 months old and living with his mom in their one-bedroom apartment on the 5th floor. The mother was in her very early twenties so few people took her seriously, especially because she didn't have a proper education.

It didn't help that she had never been able to go to college due to her guardian and uncle dying of cancer, but people business-wise rarely felt remorse. Not that Sally wanted any, as she remembered her lover's generous offer, "Come with me, I'll build a palace for you and our child, opposite Atlantis, no one, not even Zeus could hurt you or Perseus." the god of the sea tried to persuade her.

"While all of this is very convincing, Poseidon I have to live my life for it to mean anything. I can't have a god protecting me." she said with tears in her eyes as she knew the severity of the situation.

"Alright, as you wish Sally," the Earthshaker leaned in for one last chaste kiss on the cheek before dissolving into mist. That was a little under a year ago now.

She didn't regret her decision in the slightest, but that didn't mean she couldn't look at the ocean crave the Stormbringer's presence.

The baby gave another wail, as if he could feel his mother's depression and wanted to do anything to get rid of it. Sally smiled sadly at her son, because even if she was currently in a depressed mood Percy's adorableness was just too much.

"Well aren't you the most adorable little thing," she cooed to the child while he giggled cutely.

Just the sight melted her heart and lighted her bright blue eyes with mirth. After what seemed a few minutes playing with Perseus she glanced at her pendulum-powered grandfather clock, one of the few things she inherited from Rich Jackson.*

Sally was overwhelmingly surprised to see it was 11:00 P.M. She couldn't believe just how time-consuming playing with her son could be. She gave him one last smile before tucking him in. He gave a toothy yawn that would give Giganotosaurus a run for its money. Sally laughed softly before she closed the lights and slipped in her own bed.

* * *

It wasn't until around 5:25 in the morning that things went wrong. There was a lightning strike and the sound of ear-splitting thunder just outside the window. The deafening sound had Sally jumping out of bed and had awoken a now crying Perseus.

Sally heard 3 voices speaking in her head, "Get him to the beach, we have alerted Poseidon of the threat. Zeus can detect the scent of the sea. Get him to Montauk before Zeus discovers the child and your fate will not correspond to that of Maria Di Angelo!"

She was also puzzled how any other deity learned of her son's existence. Sally didn't know who Maria Di Angelo was but by the urgency of the tone or tones she could tell whatever happened wasn't pretty. That combined with the fact she would do anything to protect her son was what compelled her to do what she did next.

She grabbed Perseus and and made sure his blanket was wrapped tightly around him before dressing in a long furry overcoat. Knowing he was in his mother's arms and therefore was safe Percy had fallen asleep yet again, but how he could sleep with the howling wind was a mystery to his mother.

She left the building and was absolutely relieved to see Khione had managed to reign in her temper for a couple of hours, although the drama queen of a goddess would probably lose it again in a couple hours. What worried Sally though was the fact that that the sound of thunder came directly after the flash that signified lightning, meaning the storm was just above them.

She could only watch as the lightning got ever closer to the son of the sea with every strike. She ran and hailed a taxi with a classic New Yorker whistle and climbed in.

"Montauk Beach, _now_" she said breathless. The driver gave her a weird look for wanting to go there of all places, but decided to do his job for the sake of his health when Sally gave him the mother of all glares.

"Yes ma'am!" he said hastily and stepped on the gas as if his life depended on getting to Montauk as quickly as possible, which by look of the young woman it did. 100, 105, 110. He was flat-out speeding by now, but snowplows were still clearing up most roads for there to be any cops.

The early risers shoveling out their driveways and snowplow drivers gave him amazed and disheveled looks when the roar of the engine and the squealing of the tires passed them. They reached Montauk in 10 minutes, another all time record, with the storm almost following them.

To the driver it was a crazy illusion of the mind, but to Sally it was reality and her life. Sally looked for her purse only to remember she left it at home.

"Damn it," she cursed softly as not to awaken Percy. He was a deep sleeper but he seemed to always know when she was distressed and always tried to comfort her. While Sally found that extremely endearing, she didn't want to disturb his well-needed sleep.

The taxi driver noticed the commotion in the back seat and he didn't need to be a genius to figure out what it meant. Not that he was very wise if he ended up as a taxi driver.**

He was about to yell at her, but once he saw her looking at her baby is as if the child was the best thing that ever happened to her, he knew he couldn't. He also knew what had to be done.

"It's alright, just go," he said gruffly while Sally looked up surprised and confused of how he knew of her dilemma.

"Thank you," and she said it with all the sincerity she could muster because Sally was pretty sure he was taken for granted, although he was one of the kinder New Yorker's.***

Sally opened the right-hand door and got out. The taxi spun around and left causing quite the barrage of dust and sand in its wake. She was left on the boardwalk with the storm moving towards her at impossible speeds. She broke out in a run towards the ocean.

Lightning came down so quickly after the last strike that they seemed to come down almost simultaneously. Sally laid Perseus down in the low tide and prayed to her lover,"Poseidon, please protect our son."

The god reacted almost immediately and the tide rose to envelop the child and hide him from prying eyes. The lightning stopped about 15 yards behind Sally as Zeus lost Percy's scent and decided it was just part of his paranoia. Sally was unsure whether to take Perseus out of the water or leave him be as he looked so peaceful.

Her inner battle was ended as the same voices from before spoke in her head yet again, "It's okay to take Perseus out of the water, Poseidon's binding spell is over. He is more in tune with the ocean than ever, meaning instead of Zeus thinking he was a child of the sea he might think Perseus' scent is a n ocean breeze. This means your child is the most powerful child of Poseidon, as controlling water will come almost naturally."

Sally took Percy out of the water and started home, all the while thinking of how to disguise Percy's scent even further, as monsters could still track him down.

In the void Lachesis sat alone in her and her sisters' chambers. She looked at the young child's string and said without emotion "The binding spell will only last 'till his 12th birthday, and until then it will weaken. His superior power over the sea will remain, but he will be vulnerable to attack from monsters and two of the big three."

She got up and made to leave, but when she reached the door she looked behind her and said almost mournfully, "I'm sorry Perseus, so, so, sorry." With that she left closing the door behind her.

**(I've been working on this since for 3 days now, writing and adding parts whenever I had any inspiration, hope you liked it!**

***I researched it and Rich is the name of Sally's uncle.**

****I mean no offence to any taxi drivers out there.**

*****I'm a former New Yorker and I love the town and I hate those 'stereotypical' New Yorker stuff, but I thought it fit into this story. Review, favorite, and follow, until next time.)**


End file.
